codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Alessandro zi Britannia
Alessandro zi Britannia is the younger brother of Charles zi Britannia and V.V./Victor. He is one of the few survivors of the Emblem of Blood. He was Schneizel and Cornelia's tutor as well as the one who taught Lelouch and Clovis how to play chess. Character History Not much is shown about Alessandro, other than he is the youngest son of the 97th emperor (younger than Charles by five years). Apparently during the events concerning the Emblem of Blood, Alessandro was separated from his brothers. His brothers then believed him to be dead. Later during Charles' coronation, he resurfaced as a Jesuit priest. He revealed to Charles in a private discussion that he once lived with an immortal who goes by the name of S.S. who was living his life as a hermit in an undisclosed location in Europe. Alessandro also revealed that he intended to keep his being alive a secret so he can monitor Charles and Victor from afar. Seemingly aware of his brothers' plans, Alessandro warned them of its implications. Charles brushed off Alessandro's cautions remarking it as silly paranoia. Being a priest, Alessandro tried to keep himself as distant as possible from the politics and affairs in the Empire and instead concentrated himself on taking care of many of his nieces and nephews. He became Schneizel and Cornelia's tutor for sometime before the two entered the Pendragon University. Also, he was responsible for Lelouch's early education. When Lelouch was exiled to Japan following Marianne's death, Alessandro again convinced Charles to reconsider but Charles, being stubborn as he is, dismissed Alessandro. Frustrated by this, Alessandro left Britannia. Never to be heard again for a very long time War of the World: Rise of the Demon Emperor Alessandro moved through the shadows of the politics of the European Union during the UFN-HBE conflict under the pseudo-name, "The Black Bishop". He worked as the Pope's personal adviser and as the Knights of the Holy Order's regent. When Lelouch revealed his agenda to the world by imprisoning the UFN representatives and taking over Japan, Alessandro was aboard the Seraphim together with the members of the Knights of the Holy Order discussing what they should do during the conflict. Personality Alessandro is shown to be far more benevolent that Charles or V.V. He is shown to display a laid-back, calm, and humorous personality as opposed to his brothers. Also, unlike Charles, Alessandro shows genuine care for his nephews and nieces. Although he is opposed to the Britannian's Social Darwinism belief, he nonetheless displays great love and respect to the motherland. He also holds great respect for Marriane vi Britannia. Driven by grief over what his family has done to the world, he seemingly became frustrated and believed that the only way for a peaceful world would be the permanent erasure of the Royal Bloodline and the end for the Holy Britannian Empire. He plans to replace the Holy Britannian Empire with the original United States of America planned by the Revolutionaries during the American War of Independence, as well as granting independence to the other Areas. Abilities Alessandro is shown to be a capable chess player seen as he can hold on his own against Schneizel in a match. Schneizel used to refer to Alessandro as Richelieu due to the man's keen strategic capability.He has a Geass known as "The Confession". This Geass allows him to force a person not to lie and to confess their deepest sins/secrets to him. Unlike Lelouch or any of the other Geass users, his does not evolve nor does it become more potent. However, Alessandro's Geass is still to be reckoned since immortals can also be under the influence of the Geass. Only S.S., the giver of the Geass is invulnerable to its effects. Alessandro's contract with S.S. states that he wants Alessandro "to watch everything that happens". Other than that, Alessandro is also a good piano player and a very good singer. Quotes *(to Marriane) "I see, Charles is a very lucky man. The stories of your beauty do you no honor. You indeed are an epitome of real beauty fit for a very enchanting queen." *(speaking to S.S.) "The world has had enough of our family. It's time I end this once and for all." *(to Charles after Lelouch's exile) "Please Charles, reconsider. He is of your own blood..." *(to Schneizel) "A good move Schneizel. Looks like I'm compelled to do better. However since I can no longer do any move better than yours without creating a repetition, then shall I say we call this one a draw?" *(to Gregory) Before Britannia was called the Holy Britannian Empire, it was known as America, a colony of your homeland, of Great Britain. Sometimes I wished the Revolutionaries won instead. I wished Franklin never betrayed the Continental Army and Washington lived to see the day his men won the war. Maybe things would've been better for the whole world. Category:Original Characters